A Fairy Tale Ending
by Angelover4life
Summary: Buffy and Dawn are living in Rome. This is about 5 or 6 months after she defeated The First. Life is going great, the only thing she is missing is a boyfriend. Will Buffy and Angel get together and full fill their enternal love? IF YOU LIKE BUFFYANGEL
1. Default Chapter

Looking out at the beautiful sunset, the light summer breeze skimming her skin, life seemed so peaceful. Everything in her life was going so well, and it had all happened so fast. Her friends were safe, Dawn was happy, Giles was the President of the Council, and she. was for the first time completely content. She had always wondered what if she didn't have to be the Chosen One. There was only one thing missing in her life right now, a boyfriend. She didn't even need a husband right now; she just wanted someone to hold, to kiss, and to cuddle. Rome, a beautiful place to live, but the guys were all the same. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door.  
  
Getting up from her comfy chair on the balcony, she shouted, " Be there in a moment!" to the door. She opened the door to see a fiery red head and gleaming white teeth. "WILLOW!" she hugged her friend and continued, "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in Brazil recruiting slayers with Kennedy, where is she anyways?" She stepped out of the way inviting her closest friend in.  
  
Willow stepping in, dodging the questions by commenting on Buffy's beautiful villa. It was very classy, but had a punch of noticeable spunk that was completely Buffy's style. She was also marveled at her friend's new look. Buffy's hair was long and curly down to her shoulders and still a crisp blonde. She had a great tan and seemed so happy, something that Buffy sadly hadn't had the opportunity to feel for quite a long while. Grasping Buffy's arms she said, " Wow, Buffy, wow. You have done real well for yourself. I am so happy for you. I loved getting all the video messages you sent me, but I just had to see you. We haven't talked face-to- face for so long!"  
  
Buffy said, " Well, I am so happy you are here. And yes, I am very happy. I hope you can stay for a while. Dawn will love to see you; she is at her friend's house tonight. Sit down, lets talk. So, if you don't mind me asking again, where is Kennedy?"  
  
"Umm." Willow started, "Kennedy and I are taking a break. But I don't want to talk about it, cause I am fine. We talked for a while about it, and things have been so crazy lately we just need a break." Looking at Buffy's sad face she added, " Buffy, its ok. We are still together, but I wanted to come see you, and she wanted to stay in Brazil, so she did! No biggy. How is your love situation?"  
  
" What love situation?" she giggled. "That is the only thing missing in my life right now. I don't want to go through the whole dating thing again. Like going to clubs and getting hit on with cheesy lines. I just with I could zap a boyfriend that already knew everything about me, and loved me, ya know?"  
  
"Well, there is someone that already knows you, and already loves you." Willow hinted. She didn't know what would happen if Buffy and Angel got back together, but he was the one person that Buffy completely opened up to. He was the love of her life and although there was some obstacles to overcome, there are in every relationship.  
  
"Ughhh. I know, I know. But there is no way that could work out. He has that problem with the losing his soul thing, lives in LA, is in love with Cordy, and is working for the evil Wolfram & Hart, to name a few! Willow, Angel will always be apart of my heart, and as much as I would love for him to be part of my life, it just won't work. It is kind of ironic though, the perfect guy for me, is also the one guy that I could never have a life with." Buffy sighed; she had often though about Angel, especially since she had moved so far away for him. She missed him terribly. The last time they had seen each other he and her had an amazing kiss. She had kissed him a lot before, but there was something different this time. Like they had missed each other so much and just needed to connect.  
  
"Waaaaiitttt a minute! A ha!" Willow smiled like she had just decoded a secret message.  
  
"What?" Buffy replied.  
  
" Well." Willow continued. "Didn't you tell me that when he came to see you last year you told him that when your life calmed down you might get together again? Something an about you being cookie dough now, and then when you are done and baked someone would be ready to enjoy the goodness of you. Remember? I think your cookies are done and it is time to share!"  
  
Buffy's mind flashed back to her conversation with Angel last year.  
  
Flash back  
  
BUFFY: What was the highlight of our relationship? When you broke up with me or when I killed you? I I'm well aware of my stellar history with guys... And, no, I don't see fat grandchildren in the offing with Spike, but I don't think that really matters right now. You know, in the midst of all this insanity, a couple things are actually starting to make sense. And the guy thing-I always feared there was something wrong with me, you know, because I couldn't make it work. But maybe I'm not supposed to.  
  
ANGEL: Because you're the slayer?  
  
BUFFY: Because-OK, I'm cookie dough. I'm not done baking. I'm not finished becoming whoever the hell it is I'm gonna turn out to be. I make it through this, and the next thing, and the next thing, and maybe one day I turn around and realize I'm ready. I'm cookies. And then, you know, if I want someone to eat-or enjoy warm, delicious cookie me, then...that's fine. That'll be then. When I'm done.  
  
ANGEL: Any thoughts on who might enjoy-Do I have to go with the cookie analogy?  
  
BUFFY: I'm not really thinking that far ahead. That's kind of the point.  
  
ANGEL: I'll go start working on the second front. Make sure I don't have to use it.  
  
BUFFY: Angel. I do... sometimes think that far ahead.  
  
ANGEL: Sometimes is something.  
  
BUFFY: Be a long time coming. Years, if ever.  
  
ANGEL: I ain't getting any older.  
  
Buffy blinked a few times coming back to reality. Willow had got her on that one. She did tell Angel that if ever the time came, she there was a good chance it would be with him. But in all fairness, she honestly didn't think that time would ever come. "Ok, you're right. But I didn't actually expect this to happen. I am not leaving Rome, and Angel is in L.A running a branch on an evil law firm. I still don't know what is up with that, but we are living in two different worlds."  
  
" You know what I think?" Willow said putting her hand on Buffy's knee. When Buffy shook her head, Willow continued. " I think that Angel is in love with you, and always will be. And I also think that if you called him and told him that you wanted to see him, he would be here ASAP. Well, I am tired. I am going to turn in, and I think you have some thinking to do. Or maybe a phone call to make." Willow picked up the phone and laid it on Buffy's lap then walked away leaving Buffy looking at the phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That is chapter one! Hope you enjoy 


	2. Angel to the Rescue

"Hello! Wolfram & Hart, this is Harmony, how may I help you?" Harmony was trying to answer the phones more cheery and polite since Angel has been on her case about everything lately. "Hello? Do you speak English, or some other demony language cause I am fluent is Charbotang, Manahoney, Frezzwagg..."  
  
Buffy cut her off, "Hi, umm, can I speak to Angel please"  
  
"May I ask who is calling, Mr. Angel doesn't take direct calls unless it is urgent. If you need to, I can leave a detailed and pleasant message for him!"  
  
"This is Buffy he shou..."  
  
"BUFFY!" Harmony was always excited to talk to an old friend, or someone that wanted to be her friend from High School. "Wow, Angel hasn't talked about you in forever, not since Cordy came back."  
  
Buffy's heart started racing, unsure of what to say next. "O, she finally woke up. That's great. Well just tell him I called, actually never mind."  
  
Buffy was about to hang up when Harmony chimed in, "No! Cordy died. Well, I think she did, it is pretty unclear. But they are so not together now, and I bet he would love to talk to you. Hey! Look here he is! 'Boss, Buffy is on the phone for you. I told her about Cordy, but I think she understands. Let me get her for you.'"  
  
In a panic, still stunned over Cordy, Buffy hung up the phone just as Angel said, "Buffy, what's wrong?"  
  
Angel hung up the phone and looked deeply concerned.  
  
"Harmony, are you sure that was Buffy on the phone?"  
  
"Yup! It was definitely her. She sounded weird, maybe she is like being held hostage and she only gets one phone call for exactly one minute." Angel's eyes grew so she added, "But hey, its Buffy! Who knows..." Harmony stopped when the phone rang, and shook her head when it wasn't Buffy on the other line to the hopeful Angel.  
  
Angel walked hastily into his office and called Gunn, Lorne, Fred, and Wes into his office. "I am leaving for Rome in about 45minutes. Buffy called, but she hung up before I could talk to her. Obviously I have to go see her, but I don't know how long it will be." The group looked at him stunned.  
  
Lorne finally spook, "Ok Angel Cake, whatever you need! We will hold down the evil fort while you are gone."  
  
The rest of the group offered some words of support that Angel couldn't even hear as he got ready to leave.  
  
While on his fight, all he could think of was Buffy. Was she ok? Did she need his help with some evil? What was it, and why did she hang up? The problems were endless, all he knew is that he had to get there as soon as he could. Ever since last year when they had shared that kiss, it had renewed his hope that eventually they would be able to get together. Of course Spike had kinda mixed everything up, but Buffy was his. He would rather die then let Spike have her. When he saw Buffy, he would make sure that she knew that. They would be together again, that's all that he lived for. 


	3. A Promising Reunion

Angel looked at the house before him, stunned with what he saw. The address was correct, the same one Buffy had sent him when she moved. He had expected a small quaint little house, but this three story house is not what he had imagined. He was surprised, because most houses in Europe were smaller, but this house was white with light blue shutters. The house had a wrap around porch and picket fence surrounding it. Seemed Buffy was living a fairy tale life, did she really want to add a Vampire? There was only one way to find out.  
  
Angel rang the doorbell and although it was 8 o'clock, he knew she wouldn't be in bed yet. Like him, she was awake all through the night. The door swung open and Buffy's beautiful, flawless face stared back in shock. All she could do was step out of the doorway and motion to him to come in. He looked at her with frown and then she shook her head.  
  
"Opps! Sorry, the shock is still wearing off and I forgot that you had to be invi... Come in, please, Angel."  
  
He walked into the stylishly decorated house and was lead to the balcony out back. He noticed she had the phone sitting on the table and the phone number to his law office next to it. She quickly picked it up to hide her "incriminating evidence" but then realized that obviously he came here because he knew she called.  
  
Angel started to talk as they sat down, but Buffy put her had up in protest.  
  
"Angel wait. I am sorry you had to fly all the way here, I am sure you have more important things to then come here the second I called. And by the way, I didn't call to freak you out and come here as soon as you could." Then she mumbled under her breath, "I am sure you were in the middle of saving an evil client that killed little children or something."  
  
Angel looked at her disappointedly, "It seems we have a lot of talking to do. And no, there was no evil client I was saving... umm at the moment."  
  
She looked at him thinking he would continue, but realized that she was the one that needed to explain. "I just called to say, hi..." Buffy paused and started to giggle at the fact that poor Angel flew across the world so she could say "Hi."  
  
"Well, Hi Buffy. Thank you for nearly killing! Do you have any idea how worried I was? I mean, you don't call me in months, even after what we went through the last time. You didn't even call to tell me everything went ok, I obviously assumed that it was because the world didn't end. And then I got that cheesy post card from Dawn that said "We lived, and we are celebrating in Rome( Here is our address."  
  
Buffy looked up in embarrassment. "O god..." She rolled her eyes at her little sister's insensitiveness. "I didn't know she sent that. I was in the middle of getting settled, and I ask one thing of Dawn, to write a few people to tell them we are ok and to give them our address. If I would have known... But you are right, I should have called you, not let Dawn do it. But you didn't have to come here! I mean, you could have called, or Emailed."  
  
Angel sat there, it did sound kind of rational just to have called her back, but it was almost that he needed an excuse to come. His mind was read by Buffy.  
  
"O... I guess you need a reason. Well," She reached for his hand and added, "I am glad you came. I wanted to talk to you. Now that you're here I think we have a golden opportunity. But for now, can we get some rest? Willow showed up today too out of know where and I am a bit overwhelemed. You can take the guest room, it is the first room to your right up stairs. I walk you up."  
  
With that, the two walked up stairs together, taking small glances at each other to observe how they looked. Both concluded that each other looked extremely well. Angel walked into his room and just as Buffy turned to walk to her room her gently grabbed her arm.  
  
"Buffy..." He said softly, "I missed you."  
  
She smiled back at him and replied, "Me too. I am glad you came. I am so sorr..."  
  
Just then Angel stopped her apology with a sweet kiss on the lips. They smiled and Angel said, "Now get some rest. We plenty of time to talk later."  
  
He watched her walk away and close her door. Yes, he would make sure that he didn't leave here until he had all his questions answered. But with that kiss, she had just answered one. She still loved him too. 


	4. Loving You is the Only Thing I Want to D...

Angel woke up and looked at the clock, it was 7:00AM. He knew Buffy was up because he could hear her in the kitchen making breakfast. He stretched and went down stairs. As he walked down the stairs, he noticed Buffy had turned all the blinds on the windows to make sure the sunny didn't get in but that the rooms weren't dark.  
  
"Morning," Angel whispered to Buffy in the kitchen, making sure not to talk to loud to wake Willow up.  
  
"Hey, you don't have to whisper. Willow went out to explore Rome and do some shopping. Umm, I don't keep any blood in the house, cause I wasn't expecting you..." She looked at Angel apologetically.  
  
He laughed and said, "Naw, don't worry about it. I am not hungry, and I drink coffee for the caffeine." He said smiling thankfully as she offered him a cup of coffee.  
  
For the next few hours, Buffy and Angel did something that neither of them could recall ever doing together. They sat on the couch together under a blanket, drank coffee, and watched some TV in content silence.  
  
Buffy looked at him, as if she was going to start a deep conversation about them and what this all meant but Angel put him finger tenderly to her lips.  
  
"Don't. Just sit here with me and lets kept in simple, you and me together watching TV. Ok"  
  
She smiled and snuggled closer to him and replied, "Yea that sounds good. I know we have ton to work through, but for now, lets just enjoy it before we have to make some complicating decisions."  
  
Angel reached over and gave her a short but o-so-sweet kiss and wrapped her in his arms. He wondered how he could have gone on so long without Buffy by his side. She was right, things were going to get complicating real fast and they would have to make some rough choices. But one thing was for sure, after seeing her, holding her, and kissing her again, he wasn't willing to live his life without her.  
  
The phone rang and interrupted and precious moment between Buffy and Angel.  
  
Buffy groaned in annoyance and then answered the phone. "Hello?" Buffy said agitated.  
  
"Buffy, its Xander. I am on my way to Rome as we speak."  
  
"WHAT!" Angel looked at her worriedly and got up to stand by her side.  
  
"Sorry Buf. Willow told me Angel came, and the last thing I want to do is ruin your time together.... But it is urgent. It is not something I can tell you over the phone, because you would freak. I will be there by 11 tonight."  
  
"Well, at least tell me what to expect." Buffy said in a worried tone.  
  
"Sunnydale...where it is...was...umm" Xander was stuttering with fear.  
  
"Spit it out Xander!!!"  
  
"It's back Buffy. Sunnydale is back. I don't know how, but it is there. Everything is the same, I was just there and saw it with my own eyes. Just the way it was before it fell into the Hell Mouth. People are there, and when I asked people about it they said that they thought there was an epidemic, like a disease. And now that the "disease" is gone, it is safe! I don't know what is going on."  
  
After about a 3 minute pause Xander said, "Buffy, you there?" Then after another long pause said, "Shit!" And hung up.  
  
Buffy dropped the receiver in horror and looked at Angel with tears in her eyes and said, "Its never over, Is it?"  
  
"What is it? Tell me what Xander said."  
  
"Sunnydale is back... and so is the Hell Mouth I guess." With that she ran to her room and Angel followed. Buffy pulled out a suitcase and started putting her close in it.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing?"  
  
"She looked up at him with grief and sadness in her eyes and said, "It looks like I am going home." 


	5. A Quick Thanks

Hey! Just wanted to make a quick shout out to all those that have read the story so fair and trust me when I say, the comments really help me!!! I love getting notes from you all, and I thank you. I am writing the next chapter, but I don't want to rush through it cause the plot is getting good, and I do want to ruin it. Please, feel free to email me if you have any questions or comments!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Queen Boadicea- my biggest critic! Always love to know what you think(  
  
CF  
  
X-identaty  
  
SaRjE1830  
  
~~~~ Stay tuned~~~~ 


	6. What in the Hell is Going On?

Buffy engulfed Xander in a warm hug. She had missed her friend while he had been at all different parts of the world helping the new Slayers. She was so confused right now, but she felt better knowing that Xander was there to help as he always had. They had been through so many apocalypses together and stayed close through it all. She pulled away to take a good look at him. He hadn't changed much since she last saw him, except....  
  
"Oh my God! Xander your eye... I thought...what?" Buffy looked at his eyes, both there. No eye patch over his right eye. How could it be? She was there when...when... she couldn't even think about it.  
  
He smiled and shook his head in disbelief. "I know! Trust me, I have no idea. I went to Sunnydale, eye patch and all. Then as I started to walk around, it feels like I had an eye moving in there, but I thought it was just my imagination. But then I could kind of see through the patch and could sense light. So I took it off, and there it was! I could see and everything."  
  
Buffy led Xander into the family room while she listened to what he told her. Angel stood up and shook Xander's hand and gave him a nod. They had never really been close, but tried to tolerate each other out of respect for Buffy. Their dislike for each other had melted away over the years, and now they didn't mind each other.  
  
"Xander." Angel said.  
  
"Angel." Xander replied, neither knowing what else to say.  
  
Buffy cut the silence and sat down and the others sat with her. Willow stormed in the door with Giles who said that he had flown in because Xander had called. They both hugged Xander.  
  
"Tell me everything." They said to Xander as they sat down.  
  
"Wow." Was all the two could say after Xander told them what he had told Buffy. Angel's normally straightforward face was unreadable.  
  
"Well..." Buffy began as she started to form a theory. "I don't know why Sunnydale is back, but I think I know why Xander's eye is. Xander said everything is the way it was, before The First rose in power. Well, maybe because Xander's eye was part of the damage done...."  
  
"It was reversed when he entered the town." Giles finished.  
  
"Wait. Then wouldn't that mean that everyone that died because of the first would be back? The Slayers and..." Angel didn't have a chance to finish because Xander interrupted him.  
  
"And Anya." Xander said, as sad memories clouded his eyes.  
  
"I don't know... we don't know really anything about what is going on right now. We will have to wait and see." Willow said to Xander comfortingly.  
  
"Spike..." Buffy whispered. They all got silent and looked at her. Angel looked like he had just gotten smacked right in the face as he winced. "He might be... I mean he died...so...." She looked at Angel and then stopped.  
  
"Buffy I have to tell you something." Angel turned to her and continued, "Spike... he is back. He showed up at Wolfram Hart and was a ghost for a few months. But then someone made him corporeal again."  
  
Buffy's eyes seemed to hold fire in them, and the rest of the group all said at once some excuse to leave the room. When they were alone Buffy still held Angel's gaze and finished, "How could you? What? You think that I would never find out? That you would just forget to mention that Spike is back?" Buffy stood up, still not letting Angel escape her gaze.  
  
"It's not like that Buffy. He didn't want you to know, or he would have come here. He said he wanted you to remember him as a hero, and that everything that he had "died" for would have been forgotten if he saw you. I swear I didn't keep him for coming to you. But did you think that I would just call you up, after Spike had said he didn't want to see you, and say 'hey Buffy, its Angel. Your other ex-boyfriend Spike is alive. Wanna come get him and start a life with him?"  
  
Buffy finally broke her gaze. Angel's voice had rose as he got angrier, and she had always hated when he yelled at her, although she had just done the same to him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Buffy said putting her hand on her forehead. I didn't mean to... it's just that you have to understand where I am coming from. This is a big shock for me. So much has happened in the last 48 hours... I don't know what to make of it. And now that I think of it, I understand why you didn't call me. And to Hell with Spike. He could have come here if he wanted to. You risked more coming here than he would have." She looked at him, and gave a faint smile, praying it might bail her out.  
  
Angel laugh when he realized what the smile meant and got up and held her hands. "So... with that whole cookie dough speak you gave me last year. Does this all mean that, you want to be with me?"  
  
Buffy walked into his arms, "Angel, you have always been in my heart. Just the fact that you and I have through so much evil and obstacles together and still love each other is enough to convince me. I want my life to be with you..."  
  
She went into a flash back of when she had last said that same phrase to Angel, "I want my life to be with you". It was before her prom, and Angel had just told her that he was leaving her. She had tired to plead to him to stay, but he wouldn't. Although he had made the right decision, she couldn't see it at the time. Angel looked at her, and some how knew what she was thinking yet again.  
  
"Buffy, this time I am not going to be stupid again. I love you with all of my soul. I want to spend the rest of my life..."  
  
"You mean my life not your life cause you can't and won't die...." She corrected him. He looked at her with that don't-even-go-there face and continued.  
  
"I promise you, this time it is forever."  
  
"Forever" she repeated and then kissed him to seal the deal. 


	7. Teaser

Hey readers! I have a busy weekend, but I wanted to try to write a bit. So this little paragraph is the beginning to the next chapter. A little teaser(  
  
As Buffy looked around her, she felt as if she had taken a step back into time. A time before any chaos had hit Sunnydale and the First had not made Its scar. Everything was as it used to be, people walked about the sidewalks and carrying on with their lives, as if nothing had happened. Familiar faces were everywhere, people she had never known by name, or even talked to, but she knew they were Sunnydale residents. Why had they come back? Something strange was going on, and from the look of Xander, Willow, Giles, Dawn (Buffy was reluctant to put her sister in danger, but Buffy couldn't control Dawn at age 17), and Angel. They all walked in the same direction, pointing out spots as if they hadn't seen them in years. They all knew they were going to Buffy and Dawn's house, it didn't even have to be said. When they got to their house, they stood on the porch stunned. It seemed so unreal that it could be there, unharmed and just as it was. Buffy reached for the door, but has she turned the knob she noticed people sitting on couches.  
  
"What the..." Buffy pointed to the window and the rest of the group stared in curiously.  
  
"Maybe someone bought the house cause it was abandoned." Said Willow with the only logical explanation.  
  
The group moved toward the window and then Dawn gasped as a girl of about 17 with long brown hair stood up and turned so they could see her face.  
  
"THAT'S ME!" Dawn whispered frantically.  
  
They groups' eyes widened as they saw themselves in the room before them. Inside was Xander holding Anya's hand (when Xander saw this his eyes blurred with tears), Dawn standing next to Willow and Kennedy, Giles cleaning his glasses, and Spike in the corner shading himself from the light and....  
  
"Why am I in there?" Ask Angel.  
  
Buffy looked at him speechless as she watched the Angel inside walk towards the Buffy inside and wrap his arms around her.  
  
"This isn't what we thought. It is like all of these people are actors or something." Said Buffy.  
  
"Yea... but if so, who is the audience?" Said Giles, finally speaking up. 


End file.
